1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stacking method of green sheets and manufacturing method of multilayer ceramic electronic device, and particularly relates to a method such as to efficiently bond and transfer electrode on a surface of dielectric green sheet or so.
2. Description of the Related Art
To manufacture multilayer ceramic electronic device such as multilayer ceramic capacitor or so, ceramic paste made by ceramic powder, a binder (an acrylic based resin and a butyral resin, etc.), a plasticizer (phthalate ester, glycols, adipic acid, phosphate ester, etc.), and an organic solvent (toluene, MEK, and acetone, etc.) are normally prepared first. Next, the ceramic paste is applied to a support sheet (PET, PP, etc.) by using the doctor blade method, etc., dried by heating, and PET film was released to obtain ceramic green sheet. Then, an internal electrode was printed on the ceramic green sheet and dried, then a plurality of the results are stacked and cut to be a chip shape, so that a green chip is obtained. Then, after firing the green chip, an external electrode is formed, and electronic device such as multilayer ceramic capacitor is manufactured.
However, in the case of printing the internal electrode paste on an extremely thin green sheet, there is a disadvantage that a binder component in the green sheet is dissolved or swollen due to a solvent in the internal electrode paste. Also, there is a disadvantage that an internal electrode paste soaks in the green sheet. These disadvantages may cause a short-circuiting defect.
Therefore, a dry type electrode transferring method is proposed wherein forming an electrode on support sheet other than green sheet, then, bonding and transferring the same on the green sheet. Further, in order to easily release electrode from the support sheet, a method wherein previously forming a release layer on a support sheet then, forming electrode on the same is proposed. Also, in order to satisfactorily bond green sheet and electrode, a method, wherein previously bonding and transferring a bond layer on the green sheet or the electrode, is proposed.
However, when a bond layer is continuously transferred on an electrode or a green sheet and said layer is rolled up, due to an adhesiveness of the bond layer on the surface of electrode or green sheet, a problem that the bond layer sticks to a back surface of support sheet may occur. Further, by providing a separation-facilitating surface treatment on both surfaces of the support sheet, adhesiveness can be suppressed; however, this may cause difficulty to hold the support sheet when releasing the same. And this may also cause a slipping between a support sheet and a roll, which is to move the support sheet, when the support sheet is moving.